Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pneumatic control and measuring device with a valve and with a pressure sensor, wherein the valve comprises an input channel, a pressure channel, an output channel and a sealing element switched or switchable by an actuator, and wherein the input channel is fluidically connected with a compressed air supply channel and the sealing element is configured to connect the input channel with the pressure channel in that a supply pressure provided in the compressed air supply channel is or can be provided at an output connection of the valve fluidically communicating with the pressure channel, wherein furthermore a pressure sensor for capturing a pressure present at the output connection is included, which is fluidically connected with the pressure channel or is integrated in the pressure channel.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a seat comfort system, comprising such a pneumatic control and measuring device.
Brief Description of Related Art
Dynamic seat comfort systems for car seats, for example, are generally known. They improve the comfort and tolerability above all during long trips. Both, static and dynamic comfort systems work with compressed-air-controlled pillows, which are integrated in the vehicle seats. The air pillows are actuated pneumatically and change the contour of the seat surface statically or dynamically.
Besides the appropriately equipped seat, another component of such a seat comfort system is a pneumatic control and measuring device. It is connected on the supply side to a compressed air supply line and is in the position to control in a pressure-regulated manner the individual pillows integrated in the seat. A pressure difference between the pressure prevailing inside the pillow, generally excess pressure, and the atmospheric or respectively ambient pressure is measured.
Known pneumatic control and measuring devices take a considerable amount of installation space and are also high-cost components of the seat comfort system. For example, connection adapters made of an elastomer material are used, which are placed on the output connection of a valve. On one hand, these connection adapters serve to connect the compressed air supply controlled via the valve with the expandable pillows of the seat, on the other hand, they also serve to receive a pressure sensor, which is a discrete electronic component.